


快感天使

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 性冷淡求欢设定延续，由于已经脱离了当时脑性冷淡的初衷，就另起了一个标题没什么情绪的波动，变成了非常公式的做爱。自己也脑得不够起劲，但是为了完整性。。。没有什么文献给我铺垫科学逻辑，纯粹放飞自我之作





	1. 一阵浅浅水波纹

吉尔菲艾斯既然说过“以后要经常辛苦您”，自然不是说的空话，而是准备付诸行动的。  
考虑再三，像莱因哈特这样快感缺乏的性冷淡，他决定还是尝先用外用药从外部进行刺激。只是他并没有渠道能够购买到什么“猛药”，只是先入手了据说好用的催情润滑液。

莱因哈特倒也不是对这个计划一无所知，虽然他自己觉得是没关系，但如果他有感觉的话能让吉尔菲艾斯更满足，他很乐意去做些改变。

 

沐浴后莱因哈特擦着头发走出浴室，吉尔菲艾斯在自己床上，一脸认真地抱着两臂，圆领衫胸前鼓出一个水瓶的形状，正想着什么出神。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特伸出嫩白的手在他面前晃了晃，吉尔菲艾斯才猛然注意到他，耳朵立刻染上一丝不自然的红。

“抱歉，莱因哈特大人……”  
“你在干什么呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯从衣服下摆抽出一只红色透明的塑料瓶，“我在温这个，一会儿给您用就不会觉得凉。”

吉尔菲艾斯的体贴每每都会让莱因哈特心头泛起一阵阵波澜，但他从不肯正面作出回应，转而把润滑液拿在手上，晃了晃瓶身。老实说他还挺喜欢这个红色，“看起来好像也没有什么特别的。你已经知道要怎么用了吗？”

“是，我刚才已经心里模拟过了。”

“这样子啊，”莱因哈特一条腿跪上来挤在吉尔菲艾斯大腿之间，两手开始拉扯着对方的腰带，半湿的发梢带着沐浴的清香扫过吉尔菲艾斯的脖子和鼻尖，“那开始吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯刚想抱起莱因哈特要起来，莱因哈特按住他，苍冰色的双眼直勾勾看着吉尔菲艾斯，清亮的嗓音带着不容抗拒：“今天想在你床上。”

回想起他们屈指可数的同床共枕经历都是在莱因哈特床上，因此当他在吉尔菲艾斯床上躺下，他感到周身都有着吉尔菲艾斯身上那种让他安心的味道。莱因哈特金色的脑袋在枕头上蹭来蹭去，像嗑了猫薄荷的猫，吉尔菲艾斯剥了他睡衣他也没有过多抵触。上次他还本能地挣扎过，这次竟然就放下了心防，或许是吉尔菲艾斯的味道将他包围的缘故吧。

他坦荡着将瓷白细腻的肌肤裸露在空气中。吉尔菲艾斯面对眼前的美景依然如初次般激动，他伸出手在莱因哈特光滑的肌理上游走，从平坦有致的腹肌到精窄的腰线，再到弹性柔韧的胸部。尽管他知道莱因哈特对此不会产生什么感觉，他还是希望能籍由这些行为能挑起一丝情欲。

莱因哈特直觉他也应该给吉尔菲艾斯做点什么，但他刚将细软的手指戳上吉尔菲艾斯紧实的胸肌，吉尔菲艾斯就抢过他的手腕在纤白的手背上印下一吻：“请全部交由我来服侍您。”  
并不是吉尔菲艾斯不想被莱因哈特触碰，而是莱因哈特一旦撩拨了他，恐怕他将立刻失去前戏的耐心，又会做出像上次那样几乎是强奸的行为。

他打开莱因哈特的双腿，虎口卡在那诱人的人鱼线上，让莱因哈特感觉自己像是被捉住了。  
吉尔菲艾斯取过床头的润滑液，掀开瓶盖挤了挤，像浇调味酱汁一样在他的软嫩的玉茎上划出几道，又一路滴到他的乳房上。待他身上附着了一条条交错的红色的透明液体，吉尔菲艾斯俯下身与他接吻。  
莱因哈特双手攀上吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，这是他最喜欢的项目，他希望整个做爱过程中能一直接吻。不过这样显得有些过于纠缠，他没有告诉吉尔菲艾斯，毕竟做爱期间偶尔接吻的节奏也不错。

就在莱因哈特伸出软软的舌头舔舐吉尔菲艾斯的下唇时，一双温热的大手覆盖上他的胸膛，掌心顺着他胸部的形状揉捏，大拇指沾着催情的润滑液在他乳头乳晕上推揉。

很快莱因哈特的胸前就湿滑一片，不知道是什么成分起的作用，他的乳粒渐渐有些充血硬挺起来。吉尔菲艾斯察觉出指尖触感的不同，吻他吻得深了点，手下也没了些许轻重，按压那颗红色的小小肉粒把玩着，莱因哈特颤了一下。

平时突然感受到温差皮肤也会刺激到乳头突起，但和这个的感觉不同，或许是因为热度的关系，体内神经传送都带着陌生的酥麻。尽管只是非常轻微、细小的，对第一次体验的莱因哈特来说，已经足够明显了。

“有什么感觉吗，莱因哈特大人？”  
“有……一点奇怪的感觉。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的心期待地怦怦跳着，“奇怪的感觉？”

“像是很微弱的……电击？”莱因哈特蹙着秀丽的眉，不知道这样的形容到底是对还是不对。见吉尔菲艾斯表情微妙，马上改口道：“也不是那么难以忍受！不痛的，如果不在意的话还是……”

吉尔菲艾斯几不可闻地叹息了声，“这种感觉是正常的，我正是希望您感受到才这么做的。”

“是这样吗……”莱因哈特将五指扣在吉尔菲艾斯摁在他胸前的手背上，“那你再给我多点。”

吉尔菲艾斯又亲了亲莱因哈特的嘴，直起身来一路往下摸去。他左手握住玉茎的根部，右手大拇指在阴囊上轻揉。时至今日，莱因哈特也没想过把这个部位交到别人手中任人揉捏，只是吉尔菲艾斯的话，他总是无条件信任的。

润滑液均匀地被涂抹在整根玉茎上，擦过他缩在一层软肉中的那个小孔，渗透进他白皙细腻的肌肤。

有什么东西在揪着他神经一样，牵着莱因哈特的一些情绪，令他感到小腹里汇聚起一簇不熟悉的燥热。他疑惑地半支起身子，吉尔菲艾斯的两手食指搓着那截柱形软肉，渐渐地竟然有了一些硬度。这样的程度尽管还远比不上普通青年男性晨勃的状态，对吉尔菲艾斯来说，已经是非常欣慰的事情了。他继续揉搓着上下撸动，又提起一些按压阴囊根部，似乎在引导莱因哈特下腹的血液均匀充盈进来。

他眼睁睁看着自己那根比平时大了点，细微的电流爬上他的脊髓，陌生得他想躲开，但吉尔菲艾斯卡在他两腿间令他无法合上，他只能蹭在床单上往后缩了缩。

“不要弄了……吉尔菲艾斯，好像……会……”  
莱因哈特以前忍住尿意时曾有过这样阴茎发胀的体验，想着怕失禁稍稍有点难堪，说这话的时候脸有些红。

“不会的喔，这个是不一样的。”  
说着吉尔菲艾斯的指尖在马眼周围摩挲，这里本身就十分敏感，至少对吉尔菲艾斯自身来说，刺激龟头总能最快的让他获得快感。偏偏莱因哈特内心对持续地抚弄有些抗拒，加上是第一次被这样长时间刺激，或许是有些疲了，那根刚才还有些起色的嫩芽没有变得更硬，顶端渐渐却因为摩擦久了开始红肿。

“但是……这样有一点疼。”  
莱因哈特留意着自己的语气，一边小心地打量吉尔菲艾斯的反应。

吉尔菲艾斯很快注意到进度的停止，似乎一开始就只能做到这样，那根小小的阴茎，被放手就倒回莱因哈特平坦白皙的小腹上。

“对不起，莱因哈特大人，我又没做好……”

莱因哈特摇摇头，“刚才其实一开始还很顺利的，全都是我的原因……我接下来会好好表现的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯并没有泄气，到目前为止，催情的成分还是有效的。他相信日久的开发，总有一天莱因哈特也能和他感受到的一样多。

他抬起手，指节在莱因哈特的下颌上轻轻扫过，想抚开莱因哈特歉意的情绪。“是我要好好表现才对，您什么都没做错啊。”

“那我们……继续。”  
“接下来也请不要紧张，这次绝对不让您痛了。”

吉尔菲艾斯取过润滑液淋了一手，顺着莱因哈特的会阴直至穴口，均匀涂抹，轻重有致地按摩起来。待莱因哈特逐渐放松，就尝试着插进一指。  
沾满了催情润滑液的手指埋进穴口轻柔探入，感觉到阻碍又抽出，反复动作直到能接纳第二个指节。

莱因哈特感觉下半身湿漉漉的，细腻的大腿内侧蹭着吉尔菲艾斯的腰身。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我想要接吻。”他的感觉是黏糊糊的让人不舒服，但他不希望扫兴，便想转移自己的注意力。

吉尔菲艾斯只是欺身过来压住他，结实有力的胸肌抵住他已经有些软化的红色乳尖，摩擦得它们再度充血。

莱因哈特细软的手指把玩起吉尔菲艾斯颈后的发尾，随着两人互相吮吻的力道时而轻时而重地拉扯着。

吉尔菲艾斯比起上次已经极其有耐心，虽然裤裆里已经胀大发硬，憋在贴身的内裤里跳动不得，他还是没有怠慢手上的工作，每次都是保证着有足够的润滑才插进更多手指。  
他掌心向上，努力回忆着教程上前列腺的位置，指尖若有若无地往那片区域探去。但莱因哈特一直维持着那样微微沙哑的诱惑喘息，没有丝毫地失控。

平稳住心头那阵小小的挫败感，吉尔菲艾斯将无名指也一同塞入，三截指尖就卡在红润的穴口，等待它适应这个直径。

莱因哈特拿脸颊蹭着吉尔菲艾斯的，软绵绵的双手一直在吉尔菲艾斯的背肌与腰肌之间摸来摸去。他只是想让吉尔菲艾斯也放松下来，同时忽略下半身被撑开的不适，却摸得吉尔菲艾斯一阵阵火起。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着面前的翅膀一样打开的优美锁骨，湿热的舌就渴着舔进那柔嫩的锁骨沟。舌尖按在上面有些痒痒的，这样亲昵地举动总是深得莱因哈特的喜爱，穴道也连带着不那么紧张，缱绻着收缩挤压吉尔菲艾斯的手指。

三根手指在体内再度动起来，催情的润滑液被涂抹在手指能触碰到的壁肉每层皱褶里，再悄然被吸收。莱因哈特细细感受着吉尔菲艾斯埋在自己深处的探索，胸腔轻轻起伏。那修长有力的手指低于他体内的温度，却没办法给他降温。

当手指逐渐感受不到内壁地抗拒，吉尔菲艾斯开始在临近拔出时速度放慢地将手指伸开撑大，莱因哈特也接受良好，只是扭了扭腰，看起来没有疼痛的感觉。  
吉尔菲艾斯阶段性成就达成般松了口气，额头红色卷发被他忍出的汗液打湿。他又挤了些润滑液涂在自己的阴茎上撸动两下，就完全是蓄势待发的状态了。向上翘起的龟头被他扶住顶在莱因哈特的穴口，马眼对准着，不自觉地做起穿刺的开拓行为，才音调断断续续地询问有没有准备好让他进去。

莱因哈特没有回答他，而是一只手伸到下面，食指与中指卡住那船头型的冠状边缘往自己穴道里带。  
吉尔菲艾斯就着两个人的手向湿软的穴里顶，充分的润滑工作让这个过程并不算艰难。待龟头埋入被包裹，他发出舒爽的叹息，就迫不及待地摆起腰来。整根插入到一半多点的深度就差不多到了手指开垦的最深处，再往里面又是紧致无比的，要十分小心才行。  
吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，腰像推开一波水纹一样顶入一些。每新侵占一寸领地，都让吉尔菲艾斯的腰被一阵阵快意洗刷。莱因哈特的身体没感觉就能让他这么情动，如果哪天莱因哈特……  
吉尔菲艾斯一个深顶让身下的人发出粘腻的鼻音，他马上意识到不该现在就想那么远。

莱因哈特随着吉尔菲艾斯下半身地侵入调整着呼吸，十指抓紧了身下的床单，目不转睛地盯着吉尔菲艾斯专注的神情。那双深邃的蓝眼睛不断地在他身上乱扫，偶尔才与他对视，为快感而微微蹙起的眉头让莱因哈特渐渐有了被点燃的感觉。

“莱因哈特大人……还好吗？”

“嗯……”  
只是一个单音节，却在床脚也被撞得吱呀地大力交合中音调不稳。

“有什么感觉吗？”  
“很……很舒服……”  
说完莱因哈特并不给吉尔菲艾斯再开口的机会，只是又拉过吉尔菲艾斯要与他接吻。他满脑子都是吉尔菲艾斯打量他的灼热视线，这是不同于以往的占有的一面……

吉尔菲艾斯投入地吻，但两个人还并不会换气，他很快就放过了接近溺水的彼此。莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼珠上有水光闪动，浓密卷翘的眼睫毛很湿，他的眼角和鼻尖也在泛红，蔷薇色的双唇像娇艳欲滴的花，而这些并不能隐藏莱因哈特在撒谎的事实。那张精致的小脸上有的只是对亲昵触碰的沉醉，依旧没有丝毫情欲的快感可言，只是吉尔菲艾斯并不打算拆穿他。

吉尔菲艾斯的双手在莱因哈特身上安抚着，冲撞的速度缓慢轻柔。但对莱因哈特来说，温柔的不幸是时间的延长，好在他已经开始习惯了吉尔菲艾斯律动的频率，大致上能够配合吉尔菲艾斯地抽插作出适当收缩。

吉尔菲艾斯为莱因哈特不熟稔的体贴感到冲动，他先继续慢慢插进去两下，深深埋在里面定住，一俯身把莱因哈特修长的小腿架在了肩上。  
莱因哈特猝不及防地小声呼出，层层穴壁一下缠上他的阴茎，压在他那根的青筋上窥探他又快又重的心跳。

吉尔菲艾斯忍不住操得有些大开大合，莱因哈特只感觉身体里那根粗硬的嵌入体翻搅得他穴壁发烫。挺翘的龟头滑进他的体内深处，整根阴茎带着催情功效的润滑一路灼烧着他，比起上次的痛，这次是有些酸胀的。尤其每次都顶到最深的那截冠状头部，像是看准了他没法反抗的点，赐予的温柔犹如吉尔菲艾斯本人一样，非但不疼，还隐隐有些期待。

吉尔菲艾斯扣着莱因哈特浑圆饱满的翘臀，捅得一下比一下快，顶得莱因哈特挂在他肩上的膝弯几次都要滑下来。他抬手扶了几次，还是开了口：“莱因哈特大人，请……夹紧一些……”

莱因哈特身下的床单已经被他揪得变形，金色的脑袋也被吉尔菲艾斯带动着把枕头挤到了床角边。几撮刘海让汗水贴到他的鼻梁，莱因哈特扬起后颈。努力地配合几乎耗尽他的体力，他渐渐有些体力不支地让呼吸喘息着吐出。

或许是润滑剂的效果，他们两人深深相契合的部位紧密而顺滑，吉尔菲艾斯一动莱因哈特便觉得全身都在被牵着走。这次的体验比上次好了太多，除开下半身还是那么的胀得快被撑开，几乎没有太多的疼痛，小腹里每次吉尔菲艾斯进来还会有那么点热热的感觉。如果这是做爱的真实体验的话，他想他可以理解为什么吉尔菲艾斯会想要做。

穴道这样地收缩，那高昂的脖子，被撞击出的微弱嗓音，让吉尔菲艾斯差点误以为莱因哈特真的有感觉。他两手握住莱因哈特的膝盖压到胸前，整个人倾身覆上，双唇堵住莱因哈特呼吸不顺畅的嘴。莱因哈特为此发出有些不满又暧昧的鼻音，有些空气不足又想吉尔菲艾斯继续这样亲他。

莱因哈特的顺从让吉尔菲艾斯尝试得寸进尺，他扣住莱因哈特的膝窝向莱因哈特的身前折起，压到莱因哈特不能再退的位置，这样的身体折叠让吉尔菲艾斯感受到更多退出的阻碍，拔出时一层层壁肉都卡在冠状下逐步擦出酥麻。他快速地前后摆腰，两腿不再支撑让他整根都深深埋入。

身体不断被加速索取着却完全无法伸展开，姿势的改变让莱因哈特有种被禁锢的错觉，失去吉尔菲艾斯体贴地爱抚让他感觉入侵的不适感逐渐代替难得的温存，他慌忙地抓住吉尔菲艾斯撑在他身侧的有力手臂：“不要这个……吉尔菲艾斯……慢点、啊……”

“对不起……莱因哈特大人，腰……停不下来……”

“不要……不要这个姿势……”  
莱因哈特原本是不怕疼痛的，但在被温柔对待后，担心着重新找回的疼痛只怕会让他加倍难耐，他自己也没察觉说着这话时他声音在抖。

吉尔菲艾斯低头凝视着莱因哈特没有自觉地服软表情，下半身还在继续动作，闻言只是抓了莱因哈特的脚腕引导他环在自己腰上。

他们再次紧紧贴合在一起，莱因哈特用力搂着吉尔菲艾斯，像是要把他融进自己的身体。

“马上、马上就快好了……”  
吉尔菲艾斯用他比以往低沉的温和嗓音在他耳边安慰着，贴着小巧的耳垂印下一个个吻。

莱因哈特早就没什么力气，等到吉尔菲艾斯射的时候就脱力地软倒在杂乱不堪的床单上。偏偏吉尔菲艾斯还难以自持地边插边射，大手固定住莱因哈特纤细的腰肢，逐渐往窄小的穴道里注满了浓厚的精液。

射完的吉尔菲艾斯没有立刻拔出来，他缓了口气，才支起上半身，扶着阴茎根部抽出的时候，液体发出粘腻的声音。  
昏昏欲睡的莱因哈特勉强坐起来，淫秽的白浊就着他立起的身子滑出体外，他不适的缩了缩穴口。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着他身上几处被自己弄红的痕迹，心头涌起一阵阵浓烈的爱意。他一手搂过莱因哈特的肩，将他再度放平：“您累了吧？莱因哈特大人先睡吧，之后也交给我就成。”  
莱因哈特点点头，小声说着辛苦，疲惫的嗓音让他的沙哑蒙上一层性感。

莱因哈特的首次开发就这样顺利落下帷幕，至于吉尔菲艾斯让他口服催情药，就又是后话了。


	2. 静谧无声的初潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写接吻的初衷被我完全抛弃了，又烂尾  
> 如果有下一章莱莱又变成淫荡娇娃了吧（我就是这么烂俗_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

吉尔菲艾斯最近发现了两件不同寻常的事。  
第一件是莱因哈特总是突然就要与他接吻。有时是蜻蜓点水地在他唇上拂过，更多的时候则是像这样——突然从背后搂过他就凑近他侧脸，再将那樱粉的柔软唇瓣带着香甜的气息盖过来。  
小巧的舌尖总是先大胆地在他嘴里探索着，又撒娇一样和他的纠缠到一起，等他侵入到那糖蜜滋味的源头时，对方已经开始喘不上气了。揪在他领口的细嫩手指会弄皱衬衣，放开时会在他发胀的胸口拍两下，潮红着脸却促狭地说他心跳很快。  
吉尔菲艾斯的心会在这时发出轻轻地叹息，莱因哈特全然不知他这样的举动对一个健全的年轻男性来说会造成什么后果。事实上每次深吻时吉尔菲艾斯都勃起了，他当然不可能每次就顺势把莱因哈特按着做一通，于是他只能继续做着手头上原有的工作，等待热度渐渐褪去。

第二件是润滑液在减少。并不是他有那么关注润滑液的存在，正是因为他刻意没去关注，才会突然有一天发现润滑液少了很多。莱因哈特在悄悄使用润滑剂，绝对如此不做他想。

他一个人拿润滑剂做什么呢？怎么做？也会是挤在自己身上，抚弄自己，开拓自己？他白软的两根手指会那样插进自己的体内，念叨的却是他的名字？  
吉尔菲艾斯光是想象就口干舌燥了，不过莱因哈特还在装作无事发生。

差不多过了一周，吉尔菲艾斯实在是按捺不住，故意将润滑剂放在茶几上。莱因哈特的眼皮从书页上方抬了一下，看清后不自觉坐直了身体。

“事先声明，我只使用了一次。”  
“那怎么会少了这么多？”  
“因为……我那次，不小心打翻了……”

见吉尔菲艾斯不语，莱因哈特想到最初就是他先指责吉尔菲艾斯对他有所隐瞒的，不禁语调里有些急：“我没骗你，我只是看你每次都不太尽兴的样子我才……不是故意背着你做这些的。吉尔菲艾斯，我绝不会再这样做了……”

“应该感到抱歉的并不是您，莱因哈特大人。”  
吉尔菲艾斯皱了皱眉，其实他是因为自行反复幻想了莱因哈特自渎的模样而为自己感到羞愧，“之后您要是有什么想法，也请直接告诉我，我们一起解决。”

两个人默默的没再提起这件事，没有吉尔菲艾斯的允许，莱因哈特不敢再自己尝试。而与此同时，吉尔菲艾斯在准备别的计划。他托了某个在性爱方面颇有心得的朋友给他推荐了催情药物，这次是内服的。他购置了两用的一款，希望能够起到一些作用。

由于内服药剂及原材料是从边缘星球生长制造的，运输过来要大半个月左右，因此从这个计划实施开始，为了配合药效的发挥，吉尔菲艾斯开始每天晚上都用润滑剂开拓莱因哈特。刚开始莱因哈特察觉吉尔菲艾斯并不是要和他做而对这个行为有点抗拒，之后也开始慢慢习惯。偶尔也有开发时不小心擦枪走火的情况，莱因哈特也能立刻找到不至于让自己痛的角度。

在收到物品之后，吉尔菲艾斯挠着头想和莱因哈特解释这个东西出现的起因和用法及功效。莱因哈特无法理解所谓性亢奋、浑身无力的感觉，大概听得一知半解，但还是抓住了重点：  
“这个吃了会让你做得更舒服吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯一愣，“是这个意思……”  
莱因哈特点点头，毫不犹豫地吃了一粒。等他将杯子里的水喝完，发现吉尔菲艾斯还呆看着他。

“吉尔菲艾斯呢？”  
“……什么？”  
“难道只有我吃吗？”  
被莱因哈特那双无垢的冰蓝眼眸看着，吉尔菲艾斯感觉根本无法拒绝。他剥开一粒锡纸包装，就着一杯水将药粒吞咽进去。整个服用过程中他眼睛一直锁着莱因哈特，让莱因哈特不知为何心跳得快了一些。  
他搂过吉尔菲艾斯，在唇角印下一吻：“我先去洗澡。”言下之意，莱因哈特准备好验证这药物的功效了。

不过先撇开别的不说，春药的效果是显著的，至少对吉尔菲艾斯来说是。不一会儿他就坐不住了，裤子里硬得发紧，让他直想挠门找个入口。偏偏莱因哈特还在洗澡，隔着浴室门听着源源不断的淅沥水声，他一个头脑发热就去把洗浴间的门打开了。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”他们之间一向亲密无间，自然洗澡也不会锁门，但至少会为了效率自觉错开。

“莱因哈特大人……我有些忍不住了。”在花洒下，吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特压在瓷砖墙上猛烈地舔吻着。温水打湿了他的衬衣，紧紧贴在紧实的肌肉上，下身的硬物更是在裤管变得贴身后显露无疑。

莱因哈特喉咙里呛了水，一边咳一边推开他。吉尔菲艾斯一个逼近关掉了水龙头，两手迫不及待的在莱因哈特柔韧的身子上揉：“莱因哈特大人，请帮我拿出来……”  
见莱因哈特没动作，又讨好地吻着面前沾着晶莹水珠的锁骨与肩膀，“请快一点……”

这次开始得不常规，莱因哈特有些不会反应，但还是伸出了手。他光洁的白皙手背刚触上吉尔菲艾斯的腹部，就感到吉尔菲艾斯的身体一颤，腹肌紧绷了一下。指尖贴着吉尔菲艾斯的人鱼线，一路摸索到皮带扣，他不甚熟悉的给对方解开。热烫的阴茎被憋在子弹头的灰色内裤里，笔挺地翘着，几乎快要从裤缝边缘顶出。他小心地勾开吉尔菲艾斯的裤带，深红色的龟头马上弹出来，他喉结滚动了一下，察觉到自己心跳得浑身有些热。

“您摸一下……对，像这样……”吉尔菲艾斯很少在做爱的时候对他发号什么施令，这让莱因哈特很新奇，本着服务的精神全数照做了。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手从莱因哈特的两腿间摸到他后面，沐浴露的泡沫没有完全洗掉，白皙的身子有着不同于往日的滑腻。纤长有力的中指指肚在他穴口按着，不一会儿就突破了进去塞进一小节。

莱因哈特呼吸窒了一下，吉尔菲艾斯马上对准了他的双唇覆上自己的，伸出舌尖汲取那双樱色唇瓣里的蜜汁。亏了这段时间莱因哈特自己主动送上来，还学会了一点换气。他两手都攀在吉尔菲艾斯肩上，开始专注与吉尔菲艾斯接吻，眯起的金色眼睫轻轻颤动着。  
吻闭，吉尔菲艾斯怜惜地看着他轻喘，又柔声道：“请您转过去，我替您扩张一下。”

刚才还沉迷唇舌纠缠的莱因哈特敏锐起来，“不要，我要看到你的脸。”  
“那就到镜子前。”

莱因哈特原本想建议去床上，但吉尔菲艾斯看起来真的很急，甚至是少有的毛躁，而那身打湿的衬衣与西裤——只得作罢。

“今天可能忍不了，我尽量不弄疼您，可以吗？”碧蓝的眼眸瞳孔扩散着，带着一丝急切看着他。  
实际上因为第一次的经验，一开始的疼痛莱因哈特也完全可以忍受。他盯着吉尔菲艾斯红玉色的发梢和他的睫毛上那层薄薄的水珠，点头着默许了。

吉尔菲艾斯果然如同他自己所说的那样无法忍耐，匆匆加到三指就换上阴茎直接插进去。刚进入，他就因莱因哈特身体的紧致夹得迫切律动起来。  
一开始的不适感在莱因哈特自己熟练地调节角度下消失殆尽，他面对着镜子，目光追随着吉尔菲艾斯情欲蒸腾的脸。  
他看不到吉尔菲艾斯具体是怎么进入他的，只能看见他在自己臀部两侧绷紧的腿肌，手臂上青筋突起，配合着他动作进出而扣着他的腰用力。  
他扶着洗浴台，被吉尔菲艾斯的动作顶得上下摇晃，小腹下垂着的那根也在摆动。

不同的是，这次他感觉到体内某个地方在发热，时而被阴茎头部或者柱身擦过，带着一波强烈的电击感扫过他。这个地方陌生得不像是他天生有的，而是吉尔菲艾斯那根硬生生蹭出来的。他埋下头去，轻轻地叫了出来。

这波刺激的感觉出现得并不算频繁，但一次比一次剧烈，让莱因哈特无法忽视。他渐渐地无法再扶着洗浴台，而是趴伏了下去。身后的吉尔菲艾斯察觉到他的反常，停顿下来，将一只手搭上他的肩，屏了屏气，一下子用力撞进深处。这一次撞得非常响，莱因哈特听到了吉尔菲艾斯的阴囊拍打在他股瓣上的声音。

他被撞得挺直了背部，张开嘴，却没能从喉咙里发出声音。这感觉太陌生了，尤其是那种洗涮的感觉，要扫走他脑子里残留的那点清醒。  
吉尔菲艾斯像发现了自己的敏感点一样兴奋，反复这样抽插，莱因哈特被干得脸上发热，哆嗦着，夹紧了双腿。

一只手摸上了他的大腿内侧，强行打开来，借着埋在他体内的那根逼得他向前迈了一步至完全贴着洗浴台，接着一条腿就被横摆了上去，整个人被彻底打开。

姿势的改变让莱因哈特姑且得以喘息，但很快，吉尔菲艾斯再度探索起来。他先试探性地在穴口一圈较浅的位置戳着，又深入一些，左右到处磨蹭。对莱因哈特来说，这次做爱的可怕之处就是他的身体开始对这种摸索行为完全不排斥，之前他或多或少会觉得疼了或是不舒服，这次却只有完全的包容，甚至多了一些别的感受。

莱因哈特迟迟没有给出吉尔菲艾斯想要的回应，他失了耐性，后退一些，又再快速一捅到底。这次可能是擦过了，莱因哈特急促地惊呼一声，柔韧的穴道抽搐了一会儿，绞紧了吉尔菲艾斯。

吉尔菲艾斯感到柱身被一阵强力挤压，吸得他不由得又往里面撞了两下，鼻腔里发出一声浅浅的笑意，莱因哈特气息不稳地问他怎么了。  
“没什么，”吉尔菲艾斯低喘着，“莱因哈特大人原来喜欢这样做。”  
“这样……不好吗……”  
“很好。”吉尔菲艾斯凑过去吻住他耳廓。而且很淫荡，他在内心补充道。

这样一想，他察觉自己在莱因哈特体内跳了一下。他兴奋了，因为莱因哈特有感觉了。或许还是不及他强烈，但至少也说明，莱因哈特能够慢慢知道什么是性快感。  
他一掌扣住前方纤细的脖子，柔软的金色发丝被他贯穿得不停颤动，头顶上的橘黄灯光让发梢滚落的水珠像金子般散落开来。

莱因哈特咬着下唇皱紧了秀丽的眉头，他明显感觉到他身体正中间有一根轴在发热，腹腔尤其明显，并且这热度正带着一股痒麻慢慢扩散到全身。他想慢慢稳住逐渐有些失控的感觉，呼吸却一直被吉尔菲艾斯带跑。  
吉尔菲艾斯另一只手摸到他身前，揉搓着他胸前柔嫩的两点，拨动几下指尖触碰到有一些充血，不禁话语里有些兴奋：“莱因哈特大人，这里也有感觉了吗？”

莱因哈特倔强地摇摇头，不愿意被这阵感觉剥夺理智，企图压下眼前泛起的阵阵花白，但他向后逃离吉尔菲艾斯的手的行为充分替他做出了正确的回答。  
那只手总算离开了他挺立的乳尖，却又圈住了他的玉茎。吉尔菲艾斯捏着，比平时做爱感觉多了些厚度。他手指在粉色的柱身上划动，藏在下方小小的卵囊缩了一下，连带着后穴也一层层套弄起他。

还不确定莱因哈特的点到底在哪，吉尔菲艾斯保持着那样彻底地贯穿。莱因哈特在他前方有些溺水一样换着气，撑在面前的双手指节泛白地握起成拳。

几番抽动下来，莱因哈特无意识地渐渐发出轻微的甜腻声响。吉尔菲艾斯听着，又整根埋进去，绷起腰快速在里面对着深处耸动。莱因哈特体内那一片软肉不断地被戳刺着，经受不住往面前乱扒了一下，洗手液洗漱用品全数被他弄到了地上。

吉尔菲艾斯热烫的阴囊压上他的穴口，在细碎快速的抽插中，一丝丝粘液被吉尔菲艾斯带出来。他就要在失控的边缘了，吉尔菲艾斯还偏偏又把他往那根滚烫的阴茎根部按，手臂带着他的腰，让他感觉像是自己主动将弱点放在吉尔菲艾斯的肉刃上拼命研磨。

“不要！吉尔菲艾斯！”之前被蹭到好几次莱因哈特都咬着牙将声音憋回去，这样不间断地刺激，让莱因哈特立刻忍耐不了地呼出声，挺直了身子想往上逃去，又被吉尔菲艾斯抓了回来。

吉尔菲艾斯一手扣着他的腰，一手扯着他的手腕，将他固定在自己的意识最为颠覆的那一点上，被钉在那里蹭着，莱因哈特觉得腰都麻了。

“不行……”莱因哈特低声说着，话音里有些湿润。

“这种感觉是正常的……莱因哈特大人……”  
“我不要……”

“……莱因哈特大人，真的不想要吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯佯装退出，缓慢拔出的过程中，莱因哈特深切地察觉到自己的壁肉缠在吉尔菲艾斯的肉柱上被带着。紧接着，那根粗厚的阴茎再度全身钻进来，莱因哈特一条腿踩在地上，另一条被压在台子上，根本无处脱身，只有被迫承受着吉尔菲艾斯对他的攻击。  
他绷紧了下腹，再次睁眼看到镜子时，发现自己的脸已经完全像红透的果实，略微恍惚的眼睛倒映着他从未看过的自己的表情。他这才意识到，自己是头一次没有看着吉尔菲艾斯的脸，而是光顾着感受他了。

吉尔菲艾斯干着，一手摸到莱因哈特的腿，他抽出来，将莱因哈特翻了个身，一直踮起的那条腿被洗手台压出一道红痕。他看了一眼，抵在穴口摆腰捅进去，又抱起莱因哈特。

莱因哈特全身都挂在了吉尔菲艾斯身上，牢牢抱住那宽厚的肩，双腿打颤着夹住精壮的腰。带着走动的过程中他一直被轻轻插着，忽然就整张背被压到门上。来不及张口抗议，吉尔菲艾斯堵住了他的嘴。下身穿刺着，这个姿势头一次采用，很轻易就进地很深。  
平时接吻都是为了转移不适，此刻却让莱因哈特感觉自己被带着旋转地坠。他昂起脖子避开吉尔菲艾斯地索吻，吉尔菲艾斯转而吮吸起他纤长的脖子。他耳尖发烫，轻哼声中带着浓浓的鼻音。

吉尔菲艾斯抽出来一些，感觉自己的柱身上遍布了湿黏的液体，绝对不只一开始的沐浴露了，而莱因哈特根本不知道自己下半身现在是个什么状况。  
想到莱因哈特害怕被快感剥夺理智的可爱模样，吉尔菲艾斯一阵情动，埋进面前的胸膛上舔咬起充血的乳粒。  
搭在他肩上的手指忽然穿进他的发丝，随着他吮吸的轻重拉扯着。

越往后莱因哈特的意志越薄弱，他不记得自己叫没叫，但吉尔菲艾斯的肩上着实多出了几道清晰可见的指甲掐痕。

因为吉尔菲艾斯也服用了催情药的关系，虽然变得更加敏感，却也更加持久，他又换了好几个姿势才在几番剧烈的颠簸下达到高潮。这次射得比以往都感觉强烈，下体像被抽榨着，一股股粘稠的精液从他腿间根部的阴囊里倾巢而出，不断地注入到莱因哈特体内的深处，为此莱因哈特的穴壁还一直在他射的时候颤栗不止。

吉尔菲艾斯下半身支撑着莱因哈特，两手扶在门板上，默默等待这一波浪潮平静下去。  
莱因哈特的前面还是没有完全硬起来，不过比起之前已经好了很多，至少他现在能通过后面获得快感。

“结束了吗？”  
莱因哈特轻喘着，软绵地问起，话语像是祈求着结束，音调里却透露着一丝意犹未尽。

吉尔菲艾斯忍不住逗弄起来：“莱因哈特大人不想要了吗？”  
“我不要了……”  
吉尔菲艾斯笑了一下，抽身出来时浓郁的白浊顺着穴口粘湿了莱因哈特的腿根。他抱着脚部虚浮的莱因哈特，将他放进浴缸里彻头彻尾地清理了一番。


	3. 生榨椰汁

自从上次吃药让莱因哈特被干出了感觉，他开始对药物产生了畏惧感。但接下来也吃药做了几次后，他又觉得确实很舒服。不管怎样，吉尔菲艾斯总会很小心翼翼地呵护他，如果他觉得痛了，只要皱眉对方就会马上停下，直到能够让他适应了为止。

关于性快感，莱因哈特不知道那具体是指什么，他只知道吉尔菲艾斯进入他把他塞得满满的时候，虽然是硬硬的东西在他体内进出，但意外地会产生舒爽的感觉，和吉尔菲艾斯结合让他感到充实。  
因此现在都不需要吉尔菲艾斯开口，莱因哈特想要了就会主动吃药爬上他的床。

他坐在吉尔菲艾斯的大腿上，将吉尔菲艾斯圈在床头亲吻。  
莱因哈特的唇瓣很凉，但口腔里很热。他承受着吉尔菲艾斯逐渐激烈起来的回吻，纤细的喉咙滚动了一下。

吉尔菲艾斯双手伸进他的衣摆，摸上去大拇指快而用力地扫过他柔嫩的乳头，他自己都能感受到胸前逐渐酥麻地充起血。

因为被拨弄得过度有些疼痛，他握紧了吉尔菲艾斯在他胸口动作的手腕。但掌心传来毋庸置疑的力道，甚至温热的大手整个盖住他的胸房，按住弹性充足的胸脯揉捏。

莱因哈特鼻尖贴着吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊轻声吐息，燥热的湿气喷到吉尔菲艾斯的耳根，他一个翻身压住了莱因哈特，急躁而温柔地脱掉他的衣服。

金发青年的身材并不单薄，也许是他骨架很小，附着于之上的匀称肌肉又弹性十足的关系，揉捏起来手感更胜于身材丰腴的女性。

被吉尔菲艾斯触碰很舒服，不过充血的感觉可就不那么美好。他乳头整颗挺立的时候绯红异常，乳晕也泛起一片蔷薇色。艳丽的鲜红点缀在瓷白的肌理上格外情色，大概是莱因哈特的皮肤要比普通人更加柔嫩，被药物强行开发出的敏感会造成伤害也说不定。

一个湿热的环境包裹住他胀痛的乳头，雕刻般的高挺眉眼抵在他锁骨上，灵巧的舌尖温和舔吮。  
细软的手指按上吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，又划上他结实的背肌。他不习惯处理复杂的生理情绪，不过只要是吉尔菲艾斯给他的，他都会愿意接受。

空气蒸腾着，莱因哈特咬住了下唇，吉尔菲艾斯察觉他在扭动身体。

“我弄疼您了吗，莱因哈特大人？”  
他喘息地摇摇头，沙哑着动听嗓音让他继续。

随着身体越来越适应药物，它的作用也似乎越来越强烈。吉尔菲艾斯的嘴离开的时候，他竟会因为湿润的双乳暴露在空气中而不满地皱起眉头。然后吉尔菲艾斯会亲吻他的眉心，他的鼻尖，与他深吻搅乱他呼吸，再从脖颈舔吻下去。

尽管会痛，但吉尔菲艾斯很温柔。

他的手搭上吉尔菲艾斯的下颌，被带着往他身体下方探去。舌尖在他白皙的肚皮上留下一道水亮的痕迹，湿润的翻搅声从他肚脐上响起。

他低头，看见吉尔菲艾斯埋在他小腹上舔舐，不知道是他的指尖太凉还是吉尔菲艾斯在发热，穿进火红发丝的手指有被灼烧的触感。

莱因哈特两腿抖了一下，被抓住固定，随后湿热有力的舌压上他小腹上软软的玉茎。

灵巧的舌体一下一下舔得他鼠蹊部颤抖，窸窸窣窣的汇聚感传来，被吉尔菲艾斯嘴上的动作牵引过去。  
之前做爱他也有过相同的感受，但都没这次这么强烈。

莱因哈特勃起的时候察觉到了一丝痛楚，和肌肤一样白皙的肉茎染上一层薄粉。这是他第一次彻底勃起，有一些胀胀的酸痛感。

吉尔菲艾斯看着，心跳骤然加快，喉咙也发紧了。他想象过无数次莱因哈特被他撩勃起情欲的模样，却都不及亲眼见到这样妩媚。

对下半身陌生的挺立莱因哈特有些茫然失措，无助的冰蓝色眼睛紧盯着他，绯红的精致面颊粘了几根汗湿的金发，泛着水光的嫣红色双唇还在低喃着吉尔菲艾斯的名字。

吉尔菲艾斯两指搭上他颤抖的柱身，舌头覆盖上，轻轻撸动舔吮浅红色的柱头。

莱因哈特立刻收紧了小腹，除开敏感头部突如其来的酥麻感，还有卵囊抽搐着提起的阵阵疼痛。  
他皱了眉，吉尔菲艾斯却没有因为他痛而停下，反而加速吞吐着他的勃起。吉尔菲艾斯也并不熟练，但他十分小心地收住了牙齿，才没有对莱因哈特造成比摩擦敏感茎体更大的伤害。

他弓起背部，紧紧揪着身下的床单。吉尔菲艾斯吐出他湿漉漉的玉茎，握住了他圆润粉嫩的龟头转圈，然后飞快地撸动起来。

“不要……不要！吉尔菲艾斯！”

他反抗着，但吉尔菲艾斯按住他，加速了手上的动作。  
莱因哈特双手抓着吉尔菲艾斯按住他的手臂，身体渐渐规律地痉挛起来。

吉尔菲艾斯知道他快射了，大拇指抵住冠状，按揉柱头上的沟壑。  
莱因哈特下半身猛然牵起一阵急剧的抽痛，让他拼命圈紧了自己的玉茎根部，另一只手按在卵囊上。他想籍此让下腹的肿胀消散下去，至少让濒临的喷射感消失，但他无法克制，最终还是惊呼着射了。几簇浓郁的白浊挂在他的大腿上，有几股在他小腹汇成一滩。

这是他人生中第一次勃起和射精，远比他想的更为强烈，现在只觉得意识里一片混沌。  
莱因哈特平躺着，眼前有一片片花白。他想知道吉尔菲艾斯是不是和他一样，射的时候只有一瞬间的欢愉刺激，紧接着席卷而来是精囊被抽动的痛楚。但回忆起吉尔菲艾斯之前射在他体内的表情，看起来就只有舒服而已。

泪花打湿了他的睫毛，他感觉吉尔菲艾斯在欺负他。吉尔菲艾斯却丝毫未觉，他心跳得无比大声，莱因哈特在他手下高潮的样子让他获得极大的心理满足。

莱因哈特的双手还掐在原处，尽管他的勃起已经消下去了。晶莹的软肉配着蔷薇色的细嫩指尖，看起来只是秀色可餐的甜点。  
他舔掉了飞溅到唇上的精液，埋头一滴不剩地舔干净莱因哈特射出的全部，随后嵌入他双腿间和他接吻。

香软湿热的舌因他嘴里的腥涩味道推阻着他，吉尔菲艾斯两臂卡住莱因哈特纤细的腰肢，让莱因哈特嘴角留下唇舌搅合的汁液。

“您觉得舒服吗？”

莱因哈特委屈地摇着金色的脑袋，吸了吸鼻子：“没有平时那样做的舒服。”

见他鼻尖和眼尾都红红的，眼眶里闪着楚楚的光，吉尔菲艾斯的下腹忍不住狠狠跳动。  
他倒了些润滑液到手上，揉搓一下待微凉的液体升温，再摸到柔软的穴口伸入一个指节。  
莱因哈特骤然迎合着他的手指，他指肚下一片柔韧。

他收缩着将吉尔菲艾斯吸进来，和他忍耐的精致面容截然相反，他炙热的体内倒是相当热情。吉尔菲艾斯差点夸赞他这里生来就是要被这么使用的，立刻又狠狠将这个不敬的想法扫出脑海。

吉尔菲艾斯三根手指在里面快速翻插，不亚于交合的黏腻水声在莱因哈特的窄穴入口响起。  
莱因哈特哆哆嗦嗦地吸着鼻子，他感到自己的穴道在发热，吉尔菲艾斯的指尖戳着他，有什么被他的手指从深处带出来了。

“够了，吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特张嘴，发现自己的声音沙哑得厉害，“你直接进来，快……”

吉尔菲艾斯不舍地往深处壁肉上按了按，莱因哈特抖着骤缩，蒸红的大腿内侧一片滚烫。  
他抽出手扶住自己蓄势待发的阴茎对准了莱因哈特湿润的入口，伞状的头部在那圈柔韧的环状肌上摩挲。

莱因哈特摆臀让他有几次戳入了一部分，顶端的马眼伸了进去。  
他立即稳住莱因哈特，顺势将整个龟头压入，冠状牢牢卡在穴口那一圈。

药物作用让莱因哈特不断泛起空虚的痒麻，直到吉尔菲艾斯上下动作一点点埋得更多。

吉尔菲艾斯完整进入的时候莱因哈特还觉得一切如常，但吉尔菲艾斯开始抽动时，他突然“啊”地一声叫出来。

这感觉极其不寻常，吉尔菲艾斯动一下，似乎牵扯到他浑身的神经，霎时强烈的酥麻感将他淹没。  
乱了呼吸也不够，这刺激顺着他的肢体爬，将他心跳彻底拨乱。

小腹前端热热的，他以为自己又勃起了，低头看仍是软软的一团。但那一簇簇真实的快感，确实造成了在他柱身的管道中贯穿的错觉。

似乎是有什么液体汇聚在他阴茎的根部，被吉尔菲艾斯陆续顶了几下，竟然有透明的液体渗出前端的小孔。  
吉尔菲艾斯每捅一次，都会溢出来一些，在他小腹上留下晶亮的一滩。

莱因哈特的下半身难以受到自己的控制，这肯定不是精液，因为射精的时候会痛，透明的体液流出来却是很舒服的。不过也不知道是不是射过精的关系，他才感觉被插到流水会有通透的舒畅感。

毫无疑问莱因哈特的感受在逐步强烈，看着他涣散的眼神就能知道。他的喉咙也不像往日那样克制，开始溢出一些让吉尔菲艾斯面红心跳的婉转语调。

吉尔菲艾斯激烈地搅入他体内，他唔嗯几声呼吸跟不上节奏，拿手掌抵住吉尔菲艾斯绷紧的腹肌，想缓冲他的入侵。  
吉尔菲艾斯只是扣了他的手腕，捉住他将他拉起，既没有坐直也没有躺倒，而是顺着吉尔菲艾斯勃起所指的方向被狠狠钉入。

莱因哈特一手撑在身后，仰着脖子，柔顺的金发被吉尔菲艾斯的顶弄带着摇晃。

又来了，那种感觉。不知道为什么会痒麻痒麻的，然后他勃起了。  
这感觉并不好，莱因哈特实际上只感觉很胀痛。每硬足一分，他都觉得更痛了一点。

他想按住自己阴茎，想要把这份痛感消磨下去，但吉尔菲艾斯在他体内深深捣弄，直接攻击着他脆弱的腺体使他持续勃起。  
从敏感的深处传来强烈的酥麻感，交织着阴茎充血的痛楚让他备受折磨。

他揪住自己的头发，低声祈求吉尔菲艾斯不要再做了。但他欢愉夹杂着一丝痛苦的面容，勃起的阴茎和湿濡的穴道都无法说服吉尔菲艾斯停下。

金色的浓密眼睫因沾了泪水晕了头顶的光线，他看到吉尔菲艾斯专注凝视他的情欲双眼，按在他胯上的宽厚掌心那么用力，冲进他体内翻搅的力道那么坚决。

吉尔菲艾斯会觉得痛吗？还是爽？他不知道。被吉尔菲艾斯强势地占有下，他竟然情不自禁地察觉到一丝上瘾。无论是自己主动摆腰、饥渴地吞食吉尔菲艾斯，还是颤抖着挺立，开始吐露透明腺液的阴茎。无论是痛还是爽，他开始情不自禁地沉迷了。

吉尔菲艾斯再度让他躺平，下半身操弄的同时埋在他的胸口吮吸。  
他一只手扣住吉尔菲艾斯的脑袋，迷迷糊糊道：“吉尔菲艾斯……再重点……”

身上的人忍不住抬头望向他，这是莱因哈特第一次对他提这样的要求，以往他或多或少是想让他更轻柔些。但他还是照做了，没再准确地瞄准什么部位，粗鲁地插了进去。

“还要……再深点……再更加用力地……”  
一个深插顶歪了莱因哈特的语调，随之而来的每次撞击都有下腹与囊袋拍打在他臀部的沉闷声。

吉尔菲艾斯喘着粗气看身下迷乱的莱因哈特，他秀丽的眉头紧紧皱在了一起，情欲让他纯洁无暇的瓷白肌肤开满艳红的花瓣，魅惑的神情能让任何人为他倾倒，而他在渴求自己的贯穿。

湿濡的内壁完整包裹着在他阴茎上施加压力，恰到好处的挤压与套弄像是提前计算好让他缴械的程序，又或者是莱因哈特契合他的天赋。

他深知现在的莱因哈特已经不是刚开始那样脆弱的了，便放开自己的束缚，遵循自己想要的方式干着。  
莱因哈特的腰渐渐酸麻，上下半身的感觉仿佛出现了一个断层。

吉尔菲艾斯将他抱起来面对面坐在自己身上，莱因哈特才逐渐觉得腰部酥酥的，上下半身的快感融合在了一起。

他紧紧搂住吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，不习惯的蹲姿让他坐得特别深。难以靠着自己腿部的力气站稳，全靠吉尔菲艾斯扶着他抬起又落下。

舒适的快感强烈起来，压下了他前端勃起时细嫩皮肤被撑开的疼痛，颤抖的玉茎不断抵在吉尔菲艾斯的麦色腹肌上划下水痕。

吉尔菲艾斯在他颈侧吮吻，压在他的脉搏上，逼他在吉尔菲艾斯的背上抓了几道。

莱因哈特的反应首次这么强烈，吉尔菲艾斯深切地触碰到性爱酣畅淋漓的一面。莱因哈特的改变带给他的，是迄今为止都无法找到能所比拟的满足。

他们是一起射的，同时高潮是最理想的做爱，吉尔菲艾斯用力将莱因哈特按在自己阴茎上，玉茎贴在他腹肌上喷射蜜露，而痉挛的内壁将他射出的精液翻搅得一塌糊涂。

莱因哈特狠狠地在吉尔菲艾斯肩上留下一枚牙印，他所承受的远比想象的多得多，吉尔菲艾斯甚至不给他一个预告就将他弄成这样。

像是被抽空了所有的力气，他一下仰倒在床上，耳朵里有些耳鸣，头昏沉沉的眼睛也不太看得清。  
吉尔菲艾斯亲吻着他的嘴，这是他做爱中最喜欢的环节，此刻却没有精力回应。

看莱因哈特是真的累了，他俯下身在莱因哈特的身体里轻柔掏挖，两指带出一股股自己射入的白浊。

莱因哈特粉色的臀部上满是汗，还在无意识吞吐他的手指。

等他去接了盆热水来，莱因哈特就这样裸着趴在床上已经睡着了。

第二天早上吉尔菲艾斯没有叫他，莱因哈特醒来发现他的喉咙哑了，鼻子也堵堵的。  
吉尔菲艾斯给他找感冒药，发现已经不剩下几粒，不过他也不记得一直以来用了多少。他们俩都很少感冒，只要还在保质期内就没问题。

莱因哈特见吉尔菲艾斯拿着熟悉的包装过来要给他喂药，下意识地抗拒：“不要做了，吉尔菲艾斯……”

吉尔菲艾斯有些尴尬，“莱因哈特大人，这是感冒药。我不会对生病中的您下手的，还请对我有这点信心。”

莱因哈特努力睁大了双眼识别，确实是他自己拿来吃的“催情药”，因为都是单独一粒的包装，他从来没有怀疑过自己吃错了。  
他将信将疑地吃下，这次的确没有那种燥热感出现。但这让他更加慌乱，稳着声音问道：“那你之前……买的那个药呢？”

“您之前有次特别抗拒，我想着吃多了也不好，就处理掉了。”

“是……是这样吗。”  
如果是那么早之前的事，那么他一直以来的感觉都不是药效给他的。也就是说，自己的身体已经……变成这样了吗？  
一开始明明只是很单纯的想帮助吉尔菲艾斯而已，结果现在是自己在一味享受。

莱因哈特越想脸上越烧，一把将被子盖过头顶。

“您怎了吗，莱因哈特大人？”  
“没什么，我要睡一下。”  
“那也不要把脸埋进去啊。”

吉尔菲艾斯拉扯了半天，莱因哈特才从被子里露出半张脸，小脸上红扑扑的，冰蓝色的双眼怒视着他。

他现在特别像一只猫，吉尔菲艾斯哑然失笑，俯身在他额头上亲了亲。莱因哈特的额头也是烫的，吉尔菲艾斯起身去给他准备湿毛巾。  
关于感冒药减少的事，虽然他还不敢确信，但还是装作不知道比较好。


End file.
